Game Updates
This page will be edited whenever new content is added to Dragon Story. __TOC__ 'Updates in 2012' |-| May= May 24 Genie_Baby.png|Genie Dragon Coral_Baby.png|Coral Dragon Poison_Baby.png|Poison Dragon The following is now available: *Genie Dragon *Coral Dragon *Poison Dragon |-| June= June 7 Titan_Baby.png Wizard_Baby.png The following is now available: *Titan Dragon *Wizard Dragon June 14 Forestfire_Baby.png Mistmoth_Baby.png The following is now available: *Forestfire Dragon *Mistmoth Dragon June 21 Familiar_Baby.png The following is now available: *Familiar Dragon June 28 Trickster_Baby.png The following is now available: *Trickster Dragon |-| July= July 5 Parakeet Baby.png The following is now available: *Parakeet Dragon July 12 Scorpion Baby.png The following is now available: *Scorpion Dragon July 19 Baby athletic.png Nether Portal1.png The following is now available: *Athletic Dragon *Nether Portal July 26 Caretaker Cabin.png Crusader Baby.png The following is now available: *Caretaker Cabin *Crusader Dragon |-| August= August 2 Gold dragon.png The following is now available: *Gold Dragon August 9 Quetzal Baby.png The following is now available: *Quetzal Dragon August 16 Infinity Baby.png The following is now available: *Infinity Dragon August 23 Honeybee Baby.png The following is now available: *Honeybee Dragon August 30 Landworm Baby.png The following is now available: *Landworm Dragon |-| September= September 6 Aether Baby.png The following is now available: *Aether Dragon September 13 Mermaid Baby.png The following is now available: *Mermaid Dragon September 20 Enchanted Farm.png Light Baby.png Love Baby.png Laserlight Baby.png Fuzzy Baby.png Pegasus Baby.png Sunrise Baby.png Griffin Baby.png Winter Baby.png Ice Cream Baby.png Luck Baby.png Hypnotic Baby.png Angel Baby.png White Meadow.png Big White Meadow.png The following is now available: *Enchanted Farm *Light Dragon *Fuzzy Dragon *Winter Dragon *Love Dragon *Sunrise Dragon *Luck Dragon *Griffin Dragon *Laserlight Dragon *Pegasus Dragon *Ice Cream Dragon *Hypnotic Dragon *Angel Dragon *White Meadow *Eternal Flame *Flower Egg *Sunshine Temple *Planetary Tower *Pantheon Pool *Garden of Light September 27 Clown Baby.png Tusker Baby.png The following is now available: *Clown Dragon *Tusker Dragon |-| October= October 4 Dream Baby.png Mercury Baby.png The following is now available: *Dream Dragon *Mercury Dragon October 11 Witch Baby.png The following is now available: *Witch Dragon October 18 Pumpkin Baby.png The following is now available: *Pumpkin Dragon October 25 Zombie Baby.png Boo Baby.png The following is now available: *Zombie Dragon *Boo Dragon |-| November= November 1 Leopard Baby.png The following is now available: *Leopard Dragon November 8 Aurora Baby.png The following is now available: *Aurora Dragon November 15 Turkey Baby.png The following is now available: *Turkey Dragon November 21 Scarecrow Baby.png Storm Baby.png Sword in Stone.png The following is now available: *Scarecrow Dragon *Storm Dragon *Sword in Stone November 22 Mirage Baby.png The following is now available: *Mirage Dragon November 29 Anubis Baby.png The following is now available: *Anubis Dragon |-| December= December 6 Super Baby.png The following is now available: *Super Dragon December 11 Snowman Baby.png The following is now available: *Snowman Dragon December 14 Ruby Baby.png Emerald Baby.png Spell Shop.png Trading Portal.png Dragon Topiary.png The following is now available: *Ruby Dragon *Emerald Dragon *Spell Shop *Trading Portal *Dragon Topiary December 18 Virtue Baby.png Justice Baby.png Flower baby.png Kite baby.png Bubble Baby.png Big Pink Prairie.png The following is now available: *Virtue Dragon *Justice Dragon *Flower Dragon *Kite Dragon *Bubble Dragon *Pink Prairie December 21 Elf Baby.png The following is now available: *Elf Dragon December 27 Fireworks Baby.png Raging Rocks.png Glorious Grove.png The following is now available: *Fireworks Dragon *Raging Rocks *Glorious Grove 'Updates in 2013' |-| January= January 3 Origami Baby.png Tiny Baby.png The following is now available: *Origami Dragon *Tiny Dragon January 10 Sapphire Baby.png The following is now available: *Sapphire Dragon January 17 Unicorn Baby.png Virtue Banner.png The following is now available: *Unicorn Dragon *Virtue Banner January 29 LeftHeart Baby.png RightHeart Baby.png Passion Baby.png Passion Pit.png Torchlit Path.png Rose Bush.png Rose Archway.png The following is now available: *LeftHeart Dragon *RightHeart Dragon *Passion Dragon *Passion Pit *Torchlit Path *Rose Bush *Rose Archway January 31 Caesar Baby.png The following is now available: *Caesar Dragon |-| February= February 4 Gazebo.PNG Kissing Dragons.png Dragon Carriage.png Lakeside Castle.png The following is now available: *Gazebo *Kissing Dragons *Dragon Carriage *Lakeside Castle February 7 Cupid Baby.png The following is now available: *Cupid Dragon February 11 Rose Baby.png The following is now available: *Rose Dragon February 14 Chocolate Baby.png The following is now available: *Chocolate Dragon February 18 Grand Gardens.png The following is now available: *Grand Gardens February 21 Topaz Baby.png Castle_in_the_Sky.png The following is now available: *Topaz Dragon *Castle In The Sky February 28 Night Baby.png Hunter Baby.png Goblin Baby.png Black Sands.png Big Black Sands.png Night Banner.png The following is now available: *Night Dragon *Hunter Dragon *Goblin Dragon *Black Sands *Big Black Sands *Night Banner |-| March= March 4 Bat Baby.png Deep Baby.png The following is now available: *Bat Dragon *Deep Dragon March 7 Four-Leaf Baby.png Lightning Baby.png The following is now available: *Four-Leaf Dragon *Lightning Dragon March 11 Illusion Baby.png The following is now available: *Illusion Dragon March 14 Dark Angel Baby.png The following is now available: *Dark Angel Dragon March 18 Moon Baby.png The following is now available: *Moon Dragon March 21 Easter Baby.png Amethyst Baby.png The following is now available: *Easter Dragon *Amethyst Dragon March 25 Mask Baby.png The following is now available: *Mask Dragon March 28 Mythic Baby.png Medusa Baby.png Mythic Maze.png Mythic Banner.png The following is now available: *Mythic Dragon *Medusa Dragon *Mythic Maze *Mythic Banner March 29 Clockwork Baby.png The following is now available: *Clockwork Dragon |-| April= April 2 Atlas Baby.png The following is now available: *Atlas Dragon April 4 Helios Baby.png The following is now available: *Helios Dragon April 8 Pearl Baby.png The following is now available: *Pearl Dragon April 11 Peacock Baby.png The following is now available: *Peacock Dragon April 15 Dawntree Baby.png The following is now available: *Dawntree Dragon April 18 Cosmic Baby.png Cosmic Expanse.png Cosmic Banner.png The following is now available: *Cosmic Dragon *Cosmic Expanse *Cosmic Banner April 22 Saturn Baby.png The following is now available: *Saturn Dragon April 25 Eclipse Baby.png The following is now available: *Eclipse Dragon April 29 Treasure Baby.png The following is now available: *Treasure Dragon |-| May= May 2 Quartz Baby.png Leviathan Baby.png Battle Arena.png The following is now available: *Quartz Dragon *Leviathan Dragon *Battle Arena May 6 Naga Baby.png The following is now available: *Naga Dragon May 9 Lotus Baby.png The following is now available: *Lotus Dragon May 13 Night Elf Baby.png The following is now available: *Night Elf Dragon May 16 Black Swan Baby.png Hammerhead Baby.png The following is now available: *Black Swan Dragon *Hammerhead Dragon May 20 Onyx Baby.png The following is now available: *Onyx Dragon May 22 Fairytale Baby.png Fairytale Forest.png Fairytale Banner.png The following is now available: *Fairytale Dragon *Fairytale Forest *Fairytale Banner May 27 Big Bad Baby.png The following is now available: *Big Bad Dragon May 30 Cheshire Baby.png The following is now available: *Cheshire Dragon |-| June= June 3 Kitsune Baby.png The following is now available: *Kitsune Dragon June 6 Stone Baby.png Stone Quarry.png Stone Banner.png The following is now available: *Stone Dragon *Stone Quarry *Stone Banner June 10 Turquoise Baby.png The following is now available: *Turquoise Dragon June 13 Mossrock Baby.png The following is now available: *Mossrock Dragon June 17 Golem Baby.png The following is now available: *Golem Dragon June 20 Stainglass Baby.png Luxurious Lagoon.png The following is now available: *Stainglass Dragon *Luxurious Lagoon June 24 Tiger's Eye Baby.png Palatial Plateau.png The following is now available: *Tiger's Eye Dragon *Palatial Plateau June 27 Independence Baby.png Dino Baby.png Ancient Tarpit.png Dino Banner.png The following is now available: *Independence Dragon *Dino Dragon *Ancient Tarpit *Dino Banner |-| July= July 1 Triceratops Baby.png The following is now available: *Triceratops Dragon July 4 Pterodactyl Baby.png Knight Baby.png The following is now available: *Pterodactyl Dragon *Knight Dragon July 8 Rex Baby.png The following is now available: *Rex Dragon July 10 Rainbow Baby.png Rainbow Road.png The following is now available: *Rainbow Dragon *Rainbow Road July 15 Troll Baby.png The following is now available: *Troll Dragon July 18 Midas Baby.png The following is now available: *Midas Dragon July 22 Gemstone Baby.png Gemstone Prairie.png The following is now available: *Gemstone Dragon *Gemstone Prairie July 24 Ethereal Baby.png The following is now available: *Ethereal Dragon July 25 Leo Baby.png Zodiac Zone.png Zodiac Banner.png The following is now available: *Leo Dragon *Zodiac Zone *Zodiac Banner |-| August= August 1 Prism Baby.png The following is now available: *Prism Dragon August 5 Social Baby.png The following is now available: *Social Dragon August 6 Phoenix Baby.png The following is now available: *Phoenix Dragon August 8 Summer Baby.png Abominable Baby.png Sasquatch Baby.png Alpine Baby.png Blizzard Baby.png Fossil Baby.png Meteor Baby.png Snowflake Baby.png Yeti Baby.png Ice Age Baby.png Ice Age Alcove.png Abominable Aura.png Blustering Blizzard.png Ice Age Banner.png Blizzard Banner.png Abominable Banner.png Frozen Path.png Fire Crucible.png Frozen Silo.png Fire Mill.png Frozen Farm.png The following is now available: *Summer Dragon *Abominable Dragon *Sasquatch Dragon *Alpine Dragon *Blizzard Dragon *Fossil Dragon *Meteor Dragon *Snowflake Dragon *Yeti Dragon *Ice Age Dragon *Ice Age Alcove *Abominable Aura *Blustering Blizzard *Ice Age Banner *Blizzard Banner *Abominable Banner *Frozen Path *Fire Crucible *Frozen Silo *Fire Mill *Frozen Farms August 12 Jade Baby.png Cave Baby.png The following is now available: *Jade Dragon *Cave Dragon August 14 Tropic Baby.png Tropic Banner.png Tropic Strand.png The following is now available: *Tropic Dragon *Tropic Banner *Tropic Strand August 15 Polar Baby.png Comet Baby.png The following is now available: *Polar Dragon *Comet Dragon August 19 Shell Baby.png Sabretooth Baby.png The following is now available: *Shell Dragon *Sabretooth Dragon August 22 Turtle Baby.png Icecrown Baby.png The following is now available: *Turtle Dragon *Icecrown Dragon August 26 Virgo Baby.png The following is now available: *Virgo Dragon August 29 Bedrock Baby.png Gladiator Baby.png The following is now available: *Bedrock Dragon *Gladiator Dragon |-| September= September 3 Kaleido Baby.png Killerwhale Baby.png The following is now available: *Kaleido Dragon *Killerwhale Dragon September 6 Penguin Baby.png Royal Baby.png Throne Room.png Royal Banner.png The following is now available: *Penguin Dragon *Royal Dragon *Throne Room *Royal Banner September 10 Castle Baby.png Dragon Ice Sculpture.png Snowy Tree.png Icy Cavern.png The following is now available: *Castle Dragon *Dragon Ice Sculpture *Snowy Tree *Icy Cavern September 13 Jester Baby.png Icicle Baby.png The following is now available: *Jester Dragon *Icicle Dragon September 17 Ninja Baby.png Champion Ruins.png The following is now available: *Ninja Dragon *Champion Ruins September 20 Snowangel Baby.png The following is now available: *Snowangel Dragon September 24 Equinox Baby.png Falling Leaf Baby.png The following is now available: *Equinox Dragon *Falling Leaf Dragon September 27 Goldwing Baby.png The following is now available: *Goldwing Dragon |-| October= October 1 Valkyrie Baby.png Libra Baby.png The following is now available: *Valkyrie Dragon *Libra Dragon October 4 Owl Baby.png The following is now available: *Owl Dragon October 11 Skeleton Baby.png Spider Baby.png Spirit Baby.png Hollow Tree.png Gravestone.png Scarecrow.png Jack O' Lantern.png Pair O' Jacks.png Pumpkin Patch.png The following is now available: *Skeleton Dragon *Spider Dragon *Spirit Dragon *Hollow Tree *Gravestone *Scarecrow *Jack O' Lantern *Pair O' Jacks *Pumpkin Patch October 15 Raven Baby.png The following is now available: *Raven Dragon October 18 Wraith Baby.png Headless Baby.png The following is now available: *Wraith Dragon *Headless Dragon October 22 Nightmare Baby.png The following is now available: *Nightmare Dragon October 25 Vampire Baby.png The following is now available: *Vampire Dragon October 29 Scorpio Baby.png The following is now available: *Scorpio Dragon |-| November= November 1 Metal Baby.png Metal Mines.png Metal Banner.png Steel Willow.png Gold Brick Road.png The following is now available: *Metal Dragon *Metal Mines *Metal Banner *Steel Willow *Gold Brick Road November 1 Nano Baby.png Darksteel Baby.png The following is now available: *Nano Dragon *Darksteel Dragon November 8 Mech Baby.png The following is now available: *Mech Dragon Category:Browse